Jurassic Phantom
by cartoonfan20
Summary: Jack, Maddie, Danny, Jazz, Sam an Tucker are all invited to the reopening of Jurassic Park. The Dinosaurs are lose again, Danny can't use his powers, How can our hero save his friends an family. An why does Vlad have that stupid evil smile on his face. Read to find out
1. Welcome to Jurassic Park

Jurassic Phantom

Chapter 1 Welcome To Jurassic Park

* * *

120 miles off the west coast of Costa Rica

Vlad stood watching as a bulldozer pulled up with a giant create, Inside you could hear growls, The bulldozer lowers the create "I want teasers on full charge!" Vlad yelled "Pushers move in"

Then men walked over to the create and pushed the create up to the gate "Lock down the create!"

The locks clicked into place "Gate keeper open the gate"

A man climbed up into the create and hooked a hook into the gate, They started to raise the gate, You could hear whatever it was in the create take off running into the next area

"Lock down the gate" Vlad said

"Your guest are here, Sir" Said the man walking up to Vlad

"Good, Have them be taken to the Visitor's Center, I'll be there in a moment"

"Yes Sir"

* * *

Two jeeps pulled up to the helicopter that landed near the waterfalls, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie and Jack walked out of the helicopter and were told to head over to jeeps

Danny ,Sam and Tucker rode in one while Maddie, Jack and Jazz rode in the other

* * *

At the Visitor's Center

Vlad stood smiling

The doors open and they walked in all in awe

"Welcome to Jurassic Park" Vlad said "We have rebuilt the park to it's original state" Vlad had them follow him up the stairs "With today's technology we have made this the most high tech park in the world"

"Your telling me you rebuilt the park that had real breathing dinosaurs?" Danny asked

"Yes, We recaptured them" Vlad said "We even recaptured them on the other island as well, Were turning it into a research center, We can watch how they interact with each other, How they behave and how they hunt"

"You have the one's here caged up" Sam said "They should be free too!"

"Oh they are, This park is wide open for all of these animals, All we do is take care of them, There is so much of this island for them to roam" Vlad handed her a map "This is the lay out of the island as you can see each one of these are big enough for our dinosaurs"

Sam looked over the map

"We even rebuilt the bone shaker" Vlad said "So let's start our tour with a show"

After an hour of being showed around, Vlad had them walk outside and there stood new state of the art electric cars, Sam was kinda surprised to see the cars were electric

"We use the volcano as a power source" Vlad said

"If you don't mind Vlad were going to stick around here and take a look at your lab" Jack said "The kids can take your tour"

"That's find with me" Vlad said "I'll just have one of my workers go with them" Vlad pulled out his walkie talkie "Can you tell Blaze to meet me out in front of the visitor center"

"_Right away sir"_

Blaze walked out of the building "You called sir?"

"Yes, I need you to escort these four on there tour of the park"

"Sure" Blaze looked at the four "I'll need some help" Blaze pulled out his walkie talkie "Amber send up Rick outside"

"_On it Blaze"_

Rick walked outside and walked up to Blaze "Whatcha need Blaze?"

"We're watching these four while they go out in the park"

"Nice" Rick said "I call dips on the red head"

"Dude, We can't hit on them" Blaze said "Did you forget they have cameras in the cars"

"Yeah so?"

"Do you want to get fired?"

"No, I hate this job some times" Rick said walking down the stairs to the cars Blaze followed

"Hi my name is Blaze and this is Rick" Blaze said "We will be a companying you on this tour"

"You mean babysit us" Sam said

"If you want to see it that way you can" Blaze said "We just have to make sure you guys stay with the car"

"Why is that?" Tucker asked

"It's easy to get lost on this island" Rick said "There are doors that lead into underground tunnels that you could get lost in"

"If you can please choose a car we will start this tour"

Danny, Sam and Tucker on into the car in the back, Jazz, Blaze and Rick got in the one up front

Vlad, Maddie and Jack walked back inside the Visitor's Center

Vlad had Maddie and Jack were escorted to the lap while Vlad went to the control room

"Okay let's start the program Amber"

"Already on it" Amber said typing the codes into the computer

"I Get me the camera's on"

Amber typed in the computer and brought up the camera "Say hello"

"Okay, Let's get them moving"

Blaze sat in the driver seat while Jack sat in the back with Jazz

"How did you two get a job like this at your age?" Jazz asked the two

"Easy, I help designed the program for everything in this park"

"I'm training to be a veterinarian" Jack said "So i have been brought here"

"You helped design the program for this park?"

"Yup, Me and my sister both came up with this program, It allows you to control everything with in one computer, You could run this park from just one computer for ten years"

"Wow, That's amazing"

"Yeah, Only down fall is if it is ever hacked it will shut down the main computer"

"Why put that in the program?"

"It's the only way to keep the park secrets under lock and key, It will lock down but keep the park running till me or Amber get the main computer back up and running"

"It will keep the park running even if it get's hacked?"

"Yeah, We tested it out, As long as me and Amber know the codes we can re-enter the main frame"

* * *

They came up to a giant gate "_Welcome to Jurassic Park, Please enjoy your tour"_

Tucker looked at Sam and Danny "What they got in there King Kong?"

"Good one" Danny said

"_If you look to your right you can see the first dinosaur on our tour, Dilophosaurus, One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its Prey. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park."_

They all looked out the window to see the Dilophosaurus eating, They looked up to see the cars drive by

Sam looked away "That's gross"

Tucker looked at how they were eating "That's cool looking"

"I wouldn't want to run into that in the wild"

* * *

Jazz looked at Dilophosaurus "Wow"

"They are really good jumper's" Blaze said

* * *

Inside the control room

"Sir we have a storm coming in" Amber said pulling the storm onto the screen

"How far out?"

"About three miles out"

"How bad is the storm?"

"It's just like the one that hit the island the first time sir"

"Order everyone to head to the boat" Vlad said "I'll take over"

"No, I'll stay sir" Amber said "You can't run this park with out me or Blaze"

"Good point"

Amber put on her head set "Ladies and gentlemen, last shuttle to the dock leaves in approximately five minutes. Drop what you are doing and leave now"

* * *

It started to rain, Danny, Sam and Tucker notice it

"Must be a storm coming in" Sam said

"Hope it doesn't cut the power out" Tucker said

"Don't say that" Danny said looking out the window "That's what happened last time"

* * *

Back in the control room

"Amber can you go get me a soda?"

"Sure" Amber got up and left Vlad alone with the computer

Vlad sat down and started typing at the keys "All right, Let's see what you are up to Danny"

* * *

Danny looked at the lock and went to touch it, It shocked him "Och" Danny shook his hand

"You okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah, The lock shocked me"

"_Sorry about that, The locks have been acting up"_ Vlad said over the speakers

Danny glared

* * *

Back in the control room

Vlad smiled "Phase one done, Now for Phase two" Vlad typed in the codes and smiled

Vlad got back up and walked back to the spot he was at "Here is your soda" Amber handed Vlad his soda and sat back down

"I'm going to go check on our guest, Can you handle everything from here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Amber said looking over the files

Vlad walked over to Maddie and Jack who were looking over the computer's

"Maddie, Jack if you please follow me over to the kitchen, I'll show you what we have to eat"

Jack took off running

Maddie shook her head

* * *

Back with the cars

Danny notice the screen went out on the little tv

"Guys, The tv turned off" Danny said pointing to the tv

"Why are we stopping?" Sam asked looking at where they were at

"We're at the Tyrannosaur Paddock" Tucker said looking at the sign

With Blaze, Amber and Jack

"Why did we stop?" Jack asked

"Amber come in"

"_Amber here"_

"The cars have stopped"

"_Don't worry the fences are on, It's just the cars, Something is blocking the power to the cars, I'll see what i can do"_

"Take your time and keep and eye on the fences"

"_Got it"_

"What do we do now?" Jazz asked

"We just sit and wait for them to turn on the power to the track" Blaze said "I'll go inform your brother and your friends"

Blaze got out of the car and ran to the other car

"It's just a glitch with the power, Don't worry about the fences there still on" Blaze said pointing to the lights "As long as we see those lights flash were fine"

"I don't want to sound scared but since your here can you stay with us so we don't have to worry about the power?" Tucker asked

"Yeah, I can sit with you guys" Blaze said getting in the car and pulling out his walkie talkie "Jack stay with Jazz, I'm going to see if i can get this tv back up and running"

"_That's fine with me"_

"Blaze what do you know about dinosaurs?" Sam asked

"I know that if you came face to face with a T-Rex don't move" Blaze said "I know alot, Unlike Jack, He only knows about the herbivores on the island, His still in training"

"How much do you know?" Danny asked

"All most all of them, I still need to learn about the one's in the holding pen"

"Holding pen?" Sam asked

"That's where we keep the ones that are dangers or have broken something or is sick"

"How big are they?" Sam asked

"They're only big enough for four, As for the Raptors they are under lock down for now"

"Why are they under lock down?"

"They killed three people already, We have to make sure they can't get through the fences"

"Killed three people already?"

"Yeah, We had to kill one" Blaze slowly looked down "It's killed two guys when it broke out, The third guy was killed after killing it" Blaze pulled out the claw "I took this out of his back when i found him, He fought the Raptor with only a knife"

"Wow" Tucker was scared "What happens if the power goes out?"

"They run on there own computers with there own power" Blaze said "We can only monitor the pens from the computers, We can't lock them down from the control room"

"_Blaze come in"_

_"_Blaze here"

"_Everyone is off the island, Only Vlad, Jack, Maddie are the only one's still in the building with me, How is everything going with you?"_

"We're sitting by the Tyrannosaur Paddock, The goat is out still" Blaze said

"_Well i'm trying to get you guys moving but i'm having trouble_"

"What have you tryed?"

"_Everything, The only thing i haven't done is to reconvert the power to the main track and back you guys up"_

_"_That would drain the power to the fences, Don't do that" Blaze looked at the tunnel "We'll just stay here until the rain let's up"

"_I'll keep in touch, I'll see if i can get a jeep out to you guys"_

"Okay"

Blaze sat back in his seat "Well all we can do is wait for the rain to stop"

"Great" Danny said sitting back and so did Sam, Tucker sat back in is seat

* * *

Back at the Visitor's Center

Vlad took Them Jack and Maddie to the Bunker

"What about the kids?" Maddie asked

"Don't worry about them, Blaze took them to the emergency bunker near the Tyrannosaur Paddock, So they can wait out the storm"

Maddie was happy to hear that, Jack sat back in his seat

"I have to go talk with Amber, I'll be back"

Vlad walked out the bunker pass the Raptor pen and back into the visitor's center

Vlad walked into the control room "Where are they?"

"The power to the main track shut down, It's saying there is something blocking the path, I have been trying to get it back up and running but i'm having trouble getting it back online"

"Well, I need you to make sure the Raptors pen is still working, I'll go get a jeep ready and go get them"

"Alright, I'll go check" Amber got up and walked up the stairs and out the door

Vlad sat down in the chair and looked over the computer and started typing in a code

* * *

Back with the cars

Tucker was watching the lights when he notice them turn off

"BLAZE THE LIGHTS WENT OFF!" Tucker yelled shaking Blaze awake

"What!?" Blaze looked out the window and saw the lights weren't flashing, Blaze pulled out his walkie talkie "Amber, Come in we have code red you hear me code red!"

Nothing

"_Amber must have left her walkie at the desk, What's code red?"_

"You didn't read the hand book did you?"

"_I kinda skipped a few pages"_

"Code red means the fences are down" Blaze said looking at the fences "Just keep calm and stay in the car, Don't get out"

"_Got it, Will you guys be okay?"_

"Yeah will be fine" Blaze looked "Hey where did the goat go?"

Jack looked out his window when the leg of the goat fell on top of the car "I found the goats leg"

"_I see where the goat went"_ Blaze said "_Listen whatever you do DO. NOT. MOV"_ Blaze was cut off

"Damn it! it cut out" Jack hit the walki talkie with his fist "I knew these things were cheap!"

* * *

"Damn it! I can't run out there or he'll come after me" Blaze looked at the T-Rex that was now standing by the fence "Guys sit back and don't move, His vision based on movement"

"I don't want to die!' Tucker said freaking out

"Just listen to me and you'll make it out of here alive" Blaze said "Danny, Sam try not to move"

Jack jumped behind the seats and into the back pulling out the flare kit "Here take this" Jack handed Jazz a flare

"How is this going to take out a T-Rex?"

"They will be use to lite up the tunnel for us to see where were going as were running"

"Blaze told us to stay here"

"Don't worry, We'll take off running when he leaves" Jack said looking at the fence "He's right now just looking around his pen"

The T-Rex broke through the fence walking between the cars  
"I hate it when i'm wrong" Jack said

"What do we do?" Jazz asked

"We sit and wait for it to leave"

Blaze watch the T-Rex roar as it walked up to there car

"It's going to kill us" Tucker said trying not to move

"Don't move, It's just seeing what we are" Blaze notice the flash light moving in the other car "Crap! Shut the light off you moron!" The T-Rex notice this and went towards the light "This is what happened last time on the island"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked

"There were two kids in the first car and a lawyer with them he ran to the bath room and got killed the kids got scared and thought the flashlight would help but it didn't work the kids were saved by Dr Grant"

Blaze jumped into the back and over the back seat to get to the flares "What are you doing?"

"Going to get the T-Rex to follow me, You three stay here and don't move until you see the T-Rex gone" Blaze pulled out the flare and got out of the car just in time to see the T-Rex flip the car over

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Blaze yelled waving the flare getting the T-Rex to follow the flare by throwing it into the pen, The T-Rex followed and Blaze took off running once the T-Rex was out of sight

Blaze looked down to see Jazz "Hey give me your hand" Blaze reached his hand inside, Jazz reached for her hand, Blaze pulled her out "Don't move just in case she's still near by" Blaze looked down to see Jack crawling out "Hey i see you risked your life again to save me"

"It's what i do" Blaze pulled Jack out "Don't move" Blaze saw the T-Rex walking back over to them

"Here" Jack handed him a flare "Can you get it to follow it again?"

"Yeah but i'll have to through it into the tunnel" Blaze said

"We'll just have to go into the pen" Jack said

"Okay" Blaze lit the flare and started waving it in the air "HEY OVER HERE!"

The T-Rex followed the flare as it moved, Blaze threw it into the tunnel, The T-Rex went after it

Blaze took off running and got Danny, Sam and Tucker out for the car and had them follow them into the pen "WATCH OUT FOR THE CLIFF!" Blaze yelled as they jumped into the pen, They could see how tall the cliff was and how it could allow a T-Rex to get up there "MOVE, MOVE IT!"

They made it into the jungle and ran for there life's

* * *

Amber stood in the Raptor's computer room and saw the main power was cut "What? No this isn't good!" Amber pulled out her walkie "Hey Blaze you there? Can you hear me over!"

Amber saw that car four was offline "No... This isn't good"

"_Hey Amber this is Mary and Rick, What's going on over there?"_

"The systems is shutting down, The computer says someone is hacking" Amber typed "Can you get the camera's up near the Tyrannosaur Paddock?"

"_Yeah, Just let me get to my computer"_

Amber pulled up a file in the computer allowing her to get the webcam to the research center up and running "I got your webcam up"

"_Thanks" _Mary said waving at the cam "_Me and Rick started up the backup generators, we started to lose power"_

"Glad to know you still have power" Amber smiled "Blaze is in the park still with some guest"

"_Is the Raptor's pen still have power?"_

"We still have power, But it won't hold them for long"

"_Why? I thought it could run for days?" _

"Who ever hack the computers hacked this one, I manged to over ride the security locks, They won't get through these doors"

"_This isn't good, I thought for sure this park would have been better"_

"Yeah only three people were killed this pass week anyone would want to make sure this park fail an so far it's working"

"_I found the cars, No ones there"_

"Is there any blood?"

"_No, But there is sign of an attack from a T-Rex"_

"This isn't good" Amber looked at her screen "I just lost power to the Raptors pen"

"_I'll pull up the camera's and keep an eye on you"_

"Thanks Mary" Amber said smiling "Are the phone still working for you?"

"_No, There down"_

"Crap, Any chance you can get a hold of Vlad Master's he's in the Visitor's Center"

"_I'll see what i can do" _Mary looked at the cam "_How many Raptor's are in the holding pens_?"

"Well, About five in this pen and three in the other pen" Amber said picking up the chart

"_Pray they don't find the others"_

* * *

Blaze lead the group through the jungle watching were the stepped "Everyone up the tree's" Blaze said helping them climb

Sam pulled Danny aside "While we are sleeping fly and see if you can get some help"

"I was trying to go ghost in the car but i can't, I don't know why"

"This isn't good"

"I know, Will just have to follow them till my powers start to work"

"Hey you two" Blaze said "Come on we need to stick together"

"You said were far away from the T-Rex" Sam said

"With the fences down the T-Rex can move into any Paddock it want's, Now move it up this tree" Blaze said

They did as they were told, As they made it up the tree they sat there looking out onto the island

"It's beautiful here" Sam said

"You should have seen it before they burned this island to the ground" Blaze said sitting back

"What!? Why would they do that?" Sam asked

"It was Hammond's idea to make sure none of the dinosaurs got off the island and no one gets hurt so they burned it to the ground, They were trying to sink it but i guess this island didn't want to go"

"Vlad said he turned the other island into a research center?" Jazz asked

"Yeah, It's only for the researchers only, This was going to be the main park but it looks like he'll have to turn to the other one"

"What other one?" Danny asked

"He built another park as a back up if this one was to fail" Blaze said, Blaze took his backpack out and pulled out a book "Isla Matanceros, Isla Muerta, Isla Pena and Isla Tacaño are the islands he took and made other research's centers and parks" Blaze showed them the book "We need to get to the visitor's center in the morning"

"What good will that do?" Jack asked "We need to head towards the North Dock"

"There is a tunnel that run's under to the North Dock from the Visitor's Center" Blaze said flipping through his book "If i can get to the control room i can make sure the tunnel is safe for us to travel down"

"So do you know where were at?" Sam asked

"We should be in the Brachiosaurus paddock" Blaze saw there heads come up out of the tree's

"Wow, There necks are so huge!" Sam said

"Glad you like them" Blaze said smiling

"What's going to happen to this island?" Danny asked

"Will have to go with the Lysine Contingency plan" Jack said

"That was the old plan, The new one is to leave this island" Blaze looked at the Brachiosaurus

"What's the Lysine Contingency plan?" Tucker asked

"It was something Henry Wu come up with, It won't work since alot of these dinosaurs are from Isla Sorna" Blaze said "We all need to try and get some sleep, In the morning we will get moving"

* * *

Back at the visitor's Center

Vlad smiled and walked towards the door when we saw two Raptor's by the door "Well looks like your out of your pen"

Vlad phased through the floor and went to the bunker, Once there he typed in the code in the key pad and walked inside making sure the door was shut

"The system went down, We need to get moving to the helicopter that is still here" Vlad said

"Not with out my kids" Maddie said

"Don't worry, Blaze and Jack still has them in the bunker, I have called for a rescue team to get them" Vlad said "Besides we're heading towards Isla Sorna which is 87 miles away from here"

"You sure the kids are safe?"

"Yes, I am sure" Vlad said "Let get moving"

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Getting off the Island

Jurassic Phantom

Chapter 2, Getting off the Island

* * *

Danny slowly started to wake up, He saw Sam asleep on his shoulder, Danny looked out to see the Brachiosaurus was right in front of them "How are you doing today" Blaze said to the Dinosaur "I see that T-Rex has been in here, Glad he's scared of you guys" Blaze broke off a branch and placed it out to the Brachiosaurus "Here you go girl, Yummy leaves"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Danny asked

"The males have light green strips on their heads" Blaze said as he gave the Brachiosaurus a pat on the head as it was eating the leaves next to them "Most of the females have gray but the alpha female are dark brown, She's an alpha as you can see" Blaze smiled looking at Danny "T-Rex wouldn't want to come over here and mess with them"

"What about other Carnivores?"

"Most of our Carnivores are small, The only one i would think we would have trouble with is the Spinosaurus, But it's back on isla sorna" Blaze looked as the sun was starting to raise "We should wake the other's and get moving, It's safer to move during the day then it is at night"

"How far do you think we are from the Visitor's Center?"

Blaze pulled out his book "Well if were in the Brachiosaurus paddock, were not too far from the Visitor's Center" Blaze looked down "But were near the Dilophosaurus paddock"

"Great" Danny gave Sam a light shake "Wake up Sam"

"Five more minutes" Sam said snuggling into Danny's shoulder

"Come on Sam get up" Danny said smiling at Sam

Sam opened her eyes to see Danny smiling "Did you get enough sleep sleeping beauty?"

"Shut up" Sam said blushing and punching him in the arm "What's the game plan?"

"We get to the Visitor's Center" Blaze said still looking at the sun "I'm going to scout ahead and see if were near a road" Blaze started to climb down

Danny got up and walked over to Jazz, Tucker and Jack "Time to get up" Danny said shaking Tucker awake "Come on Jazz wake up"

They both woke up both looking at Danny "Man i had the weirdest dream, We were on an island full of dinosaurs" Tucker said

"Your dream is reality" Danny said helping Tucker up "Sam will help you two down the tree"

Danny walked up to Jack "Hey wake up" Danny said giving Jack a light shake

"I'm up" Jack said getting up "Where's Blaze?"

"He's scouting ahead to make sure it's safe to press forward" Danny said "We need to get moving"

Jack and Danny were the last ones down the tree

Sam and Jazz were talking with Blaze "Were not to far from the main road" Blaze said "Let's get moving" Blaze started walking

* * *

Amber got up from the computer and walked over to the door, She looked through the glass "I think they might have went to the Visitor's Center"

Amber walked back over to the computer and pulled up the security cameras "Hey Mary you there?"

"_Yeah, I'm here"_

"How's your power holding up?"

"_It's holding strong"_

"Good, Keep an eye out for Velociraptor's" Amber said

"_Will do"_

"Hey! I found some eggs!" Jazz yelled

Blaze walked over and bent down to look at the eggs "They look like Dilophosaurus eggs" Blaze looked around "Let's keep moving, We don't want mommy to think we're here to take her eggs" Blaze started to walk again

Jack looked at the eggs then started to walked back with the group

They came to a fence "Well here is the main road" Blaze walked up to the fence "Looks like the power is still off" Blaze started to clime the fence "Come on you guys" Blaze made it to the other side

Jazz went next claiming the fence, Jack went to clime when they heard a noise "Guys what was that?" Sam asked looking behind her

"RUN! MOVE DON'T STOP!" Blaze yelled

Danny, Jack, Sam and Tucker took off running to the right, Three Dilophosaurus's jumped out of the bushes and took off after them

"We need to move" Blaze said backing away from the fence

"I'm going back in there after them!" Jazz said going towards the fence

"Jazz do as i do run" Blaze said

Jazz looked and saw two Dilophosaurus's standing in front of them "I would start running if i were you" Blaze said slowly walked backwards

"I'm with you" Jazz said taking off running, Blaze did the same going left

* * *

After a while of running, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jack stopped and took a break "They stopped chasing us" Danny said

"They must have gotten tired" Sam said

"No, Were out of their territory" Jack said Looking back down the road "We still need to keep moving" Jack looked up to see the gate "And were so close to the Visitor's Center that i can smell egg's cooking"

Danny, Sam and Tucker looked at Jack who was smiling "We can walk from here" Jack said walking up to the control box and opening it "Let's open you up shall we" Jack pulled the leaver down opening the doors "Shall we?" Jack asked walking through the gates, Danny, Sam and Tucker followed

* * *

Jazz and Blaze stopped running and looked to see that they stopped chasing them

"I can't believe i just let those things chase my brother" Jazz said falling to her knee's in tears, Blaze walked over and got on his knee's pulling her close "Don't worry he's going to be fine, Jack is with them and they were heading towards the Visitor's Center" Blaze said rubbing her back trying to help her calm down

"What if those things got him?"

"Did you see how fast they were running? They would have out ran them" Blaze said "If we keep going forward will get to the North Dock from here"

"I'm not leaving this island without my brother" Jazz said getting up

"I never said we would take the boat, We would take the underground tunnel from the North Docks to the Visitor's Center" Blaze said getting off the ground "If you want to go back that way i can't stop you" Blaze started to walk away

Jazz looked back down the path then back at Blaze who was walking away and followed Blaze

* * *

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jack walked up the steps of the Visitor's Center

"Well this place looks in tack" Jack said opening the doors

They walked pass the skeletons and into the back where the kitchen was "Mmm yummy food" Tucker said digging into the food, Danny and Sam did the same, Jack grabbed a plate "Take some on a plate and let's get to the control room, There i can lock the doors"

They did as they were told and carried the plates to the control room full of food

Jack put in the codes for the control room an opened the door

Tucker walked over to one of the many computers and notice one of them was picking up a single from one of the pens "Hey Jack, What do you know about this system?"

"Not much, Blaze and Amber know more"

"_Thank heavens you guys are alright" _

"Amber? Where are you?" Jack asked

"_I'm in the Raptor's control room, I locked the doors, they can't get to me"_ Amber said "_Where is Blaze?"_

"We got separated" Jack said "Danny's sister is with him"

"_Were you chased by Raptor's_?"

"No, Dilophosaurus" Jack said

"_Mary and Rick are still here, They are at the research center" _

"Why didn't they get off the island?"

"_They couldn't leave a sick Corythosaurus" _

"They shouldn't be in this park"

"_Vlad was going to add them to the park"_

"That's not going to happen now" Jack said "Can you tell me if you see anything near us?"

"_Yeah, There are two Raptor's right outside your door"_

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jack looked at the door to see the two Raptor's looking through the tiny window "Were safe they can't get us"

"_There is an escape tunnel not to far from you guys, It will take you to the North Docks"_

"What about you?"

"_I'll call for a helicopter to come and pick me up, I'll be able to get to the roof from here"_

"Stay safe Amber" Jack said "Eat quick then will move"

* * *

"You sure were going the right way?" Jazz asked

"Yeah we're going the right way" Blaze said "We just passed the Triceratops paddocks"

Jazz saw something small run right pass her "What was that?"

"Compsognathus or for short Compy" Blaze said "They are mostly just scavenger's"

"You sure?"

"Well lots of researcher's say if they hunt in packs they would kill prey bigger than them but i haven't really seen any kill anyone"

"Well i don't want to get eaten"

"You won't, Like i said they are scavenger's"

Blaze notice Jazz looked hungry "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since the tour" Jazz said

"Well i have some granola bars in my backpack" Blaze said taking off his backpack and pulling out two granola bars "Here" Jazz took one and started to eat

Blaze pulled out his book and started to look for the map of the island "This isn't good"

"What?" Jazz asked looking scared

"Were right near the Metricanthosaurus paddock"

"Is it deadly?"

"Yes, We need to keep an eye out" Blaze said putting back on his Backpack "Stay close and if you see anything tell me"

* * *

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jack walked down the tunnel

"You sure this will take us to the North Dock?" Danny asked

"Yeah, I've been down this tunnel lots of time" Jack said "We just head straight down this path and will be at the North Dock in no time"

Danny looked up at the pipes "What's with the pipes?"

"Well this tunnel leads to the Marine Facility" Jack said

"You have water dinosaurs?" Sam asked

"Not yet, But were hoping to get some soon... But now it might not happen" Jack said looking at the water pipes

"Does this tunnel connect to the Marine Facility?" Tucker asked

"Yeah, That's how we are going to get to North docks"

* * *

On The Island of Isla Sorna

Vlad, Jack and Maddie were sitting in a room waiting to hear from the rescue team

The phone started to ring, Vlad put the phone on speaker so Jack and Maddie could hear

"_This is Alpha team one reporting in, We found two destroyed tour vehicles and lots of blood, Inside the control room one body was found, Female dead"_

"No... Did this female have orange hair?"

"_She had black hair ma'am"_

Maddie started to cry, Jack pulled her into a hug

"I am truly sorry about your daughter and Son an they're friends" Vlad said lying

* * *

Blaze started to clime the fence to the North Docks, Jazz followed

Once they were over Blaze walked over to the little shed an walked in

The fence alarm started to go off then the lights started to flash

"What did you do?"

"I switched on the power to the fences so nothing can get us"

"What about the gate?"

"It will lock down, It can only be open by remote" Blaze said "If i am right there should be a computer near us" Blaze walked around the docks looking for the control room

After a while he found it and pulled up the computer main frame "What are you doing?" Jazz asked

"I'm going to see if there is still people on the island" Blaze said "I got two computer's on in the Raptor's pen and in the research center"

"What about the Visitor's Center?"

"Nothing, But the tunnel has been accessed" Blaze said smiling "Which means there on their way here"

Jazz smiled "Is any of the phones working?"

"No, Their down" Blaze said pulling up the security system "The system wasn't hacked" Blaze face went to anger "Vlad was the one who shut down the fences and made sure we were sitting there in front of the T-Rex paddock" Blaze pulled up the last camera before it went down

"Vlad took your parent's on a helicopter" Blaze pulled up the model and where it was going "That helicopter is an emergency helicopter is only meant to go to Isla Sorna" Blaze looked over at Jazz "Why would Vlad want to do something like this?"

"He's an evil man who only wants what he wants and will do anything to get it" Jazz said "Killing us would help him get our mother, He's in love with her"

"But your father is still alive, How could he get your mother if you dad is alive?"

"You said Isla Sorna was a research center, Right?"

"Yeah... He could easily kill your dad there without being notice" Blaze looked back at the computer

Amber was standing in front of the door looking out the small window when she heard a voice

"_Amber this is Blaze calling in"_

Amber raced over to the computer and smiled "You're alright"

"_Where are you at?"_

"I'm locked in the Raptor's control room" Amber said "They can't get in"

"_Listen close, Vlad did this, He is the one who hacked the computers, I'm going to come in a get you, Is there anyone else that is here?"_

"No, It's to risky for you to come get me, Mary an Rick are the only ones left here, They are out in the research center"

"_I am coming to get you, I know where some weapons are an i will use them, I'll take a new walkie talkie and get moving out soon" _Blaze said

"Be careful" Amber said

"_I'm always careful"_

Blaze pulled out his keys an unlocked the gun cabinets and pulled out a shot gun

"Do you know how to work one of these?" Blaze asked loading the gun

"Not really" Jazz said

"Well i don't have time to teach you, So just stay inside keep the doors locked an whatever you do don't move if a T-Rex come's through the gate" Blaze said putting on a vest an putting the bullets in the holders on the vest "If your brother and his friends come out make sure they stay inside this room till i get back"

"Okay" Jazz said

Blaze walked outside the door an up to the garage, He opened it an got inside a jeep an drove up to the gate, Blaze had Jazz open the door allowing Blaze to leave

* * *

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jack just walked into the feeding takes of the aquarium

"That's a lot of fish" Danny said

"They must be feeding a lot of whales" Tucker said

"We don't have whales on this island" Jack said

"Then why would they have all these fish then?" Sam asked

"I don't know" Jack opened the door and they walked into the aquarium

They looked around the room an saw a women working on one of the computers

Jack raised his hand telling the other to stay there while he goes an check out who this women was

Jack slowly walked up towards the women

"Do you work for Jurassic Park?" Jack asked as the women jumped

"Don't scare me like that!" Said the women "An yes i do, I run this aquarium"

"Sorry" Jack said

"What in the hell is going on around here? I haven't heard from anyone" She said

"The park is lost, We need to get you to the north dock" Jack said

"You're telling me that the park is being shut down?"

"Yes and No" Jack said rubbing his neck "The Dinosaurs are loss"

She pulled out a gun "You three in the elevator" She waved the gun

"What are you doing?" The all asked

"I'm going to hold you three hostage and stop them from destroying this island" She had them walk down to the elevator

* * *

The jeep went flying knocking Blaze out

The King of the Jungle roared its powerful roar as it started ripping a tire off the jeep

Blood was leaking out of Blaze head, His body laying motionless

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Fighting to live

Jurassic Phantom

Chapter 3. Fighting to live

* * *

Blaze slowly started to wake up, Dizzy and confused Blaze notice the blood leaking from his head, He lowly looked around to feel the T-Rex ripping the tire off

Blaze pulled out his knife, He cut his seat belt, He slowly made his way out of the jeep allowing him to look at where he was at

He notice the T-Rex was to busy tearing up the jeep to even notice him. He made his way slowly into the jungle hoping not to be seen

He walked for hours in the jungle till he saw the Visitor's Center "Amber come in"

"_I'm here Blaze_"

"My jeep was attacked by a T-Rex" Blaze said ripping off the sleeve of his shirt and using it to wipe the blood off his head "I'm alright, Just some cuts and bruises"

"_You sure you're alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine" Blaze saw Two Raptor's walking around the building "I see two raptor's just outside the building"

"_I see them, You should keep an eye out for the other two" _

"I will" Blaze went to grabbed his shot gun when "Shit! I forgot my gun"

"_How could you forget you're gun?"_

"Being attacked by a T-Rex helps me forget about it" Blaze notice them walking towards the door to the building "Their heading back into the building"

"_Come to the raptor pen, I have some guns here"_

"I'm coming" Blaze moved from the bushes

* * *

Danny, Tucker, Sam and Jack sat inside a shark cage inside the aquarium

"Why are you doing this us?" Sam asked

"My mother tryed everything to keep these animals safe" She said "I won't let them do this again!"

"You don't have to kill us!" Jack yelled

"I'm not going to kill you! You're just going to be here till they give me the okay they won't destroy this island" She walked up to the computer "You three will be held here till then"

"You can't do that!" Sam yelled "I'm with you on keeping this island safe, Animals have rights but that doesn't mean you can treat people like this"

The girl looked at Sam "I don't care about human rights i care about animals rights! My mother died trying to save these animals last time, She died on this island and i won't let her memory be in vain!" She went back to the computer "My mother last time released this monster"

* * *

Blaze smiled as he saw a heard of Gallimimus "If only they just brought over the T-Rex, I wouldn't mind him"

Blaze walked up to the Raptor pen "Open the door" Blaze said

Amber opened the door "You're a fat liar! Look at you" Amber said bringing Blaze inside and sitting him down "Do i always have to keep taking care of you!?" Amber was furious, She grabbed the first aid kit and walked back over to Blaze "I should have been born first"

Blaze just watched the door "What? No come back?"

Blaze fell to the ground, Amber notice the blood leaking out of his side "Yeah, Your fine" Amber flipped Blaze onto his Back and ripped his shirt "The wound seems deep, But i can clean this out"

Amber dragged Blaze onto one of the beds in the room "Glad they put a bed in here"

Blaze slowly woke up "Please tell me i'm not dead"

"You're dead Blaze, I'm a just an angel here to take you to heaven" Amber said with a chuckle

"Why did they send me an ugly angel" Blaze said with a smile

Amber pushed her fingers into Blaze's wound "Who knew you could feel pain" Blaze was giving Amber a death glare

"_Amber you're not going to believe this"_ Mary said "_Star has Jack and the guest locked up inside a shark cage_"

Amber looked at the computer shocked "WHAT! IS SHE NUTS!"

Blaze slowly got up "What? How did she manged to do that?"

"_She has a pistol_" Mary said "_She holding them inside the __aquarium_"

Blaze held his side "Mary this is Blaze, Is there any chance you can get to the North Docks"

"_Good to know your alright Blaze, No, The river is over flowing_"

Blaze looked over at the door "Don't you guys have a helicopter?'

"_We don't know how to fly it_"

Blaze slapped his face "For once why can't anything go right for me?" He asked himself

"Because you're curse with me" Amber said smiling wrapping his side

Blaze gave her a look "You said the river is flooded?"

"_Yeah, Only way out of here is through is by helicopter"_

"There is one way" Blaze said looking at the door "There is a tunnel that runs under the river, Only thing is... Vlad used it as a secret lab, So i don't know what's really down there"

"You knew he had a lap!?" Amber yelled smacking him behind the head

Blaze rubbed the back of his head "He doesn't know i know about it" Blaze looked at Mary "Stay as far away from it as you can, I'll get to you as soon as i can" Blaze looked at Amber "I'm getting you to the tunnel"

* * *

Vlad sat inside the control room "Listen here, I don't care who you are, You dump those kids inside the water and let that thing eat them, And i'll keep that park safe from human hands"

"_How can i trust you?_"

"I don't wish to see those animals hurt, Why do you think i made this research center?" Vlad asked

"_I'll do it if you will send food supplies_"

"We have a deal"

* * *

Blaze loaded up his gun "Let's get you to that tunnel"

Amber didn't look to happy "I say we should wait for help to came"

Blaze looked at Amber he knew deep down he needed to tell her help wasn't coming, But he couldn't "We can show them we didn't need saving"

They heard banging coming from the door "Shit! They have us surrounded"

"We'll take the vent" Amber said running over to the vent "Take this will take us through to the roof, There we can use the latter to clime down"

"Or they will clime up it and kill us" Blaze walked over to the door "I'll just scare them off like this" Blaze fired three round's into the door killing the Raptor at the door, The other two took off running scared, Blaze reloaded his gun "If they wish to came after me i'll make sure they all die"

**ROAR**

"Dammit! Does this thing like me or something?" Blaze said running over to the window

There stood the might T-Rex looking for what made that sound "It seem's to me it like's you"

"It must like me for my charm" Blaze heard a noise coming from the door, The Raptor's came back and now there trying to break the metal door "We got a T-Rex out there and two Raptor's at the door"

"It would seem the world doesn't like you" Amber said

"Well duh, Look what jobs we took" Blaze said looking at the T-Rex Blaze then smiled "I know how i can get that T-Rex to chase these two raptor's"

Amber smiled knowing what he was thinking

* * *

The Cage lifted over the water

"What are you doing!" Sam yelled

"They told me to go ahead and kill you, They will still destroy this island" She said "Now to let loss this monster"

* * *

"You sure about this?" Amber asked looking at the T-Rex

"Of course this will work! Remember that time i built you that club house when you little?" Blaze asked pulling out the last nail of the air vent

"It fell apart! I was in the hospital for three days!" Amber said getting pissed

"Wasn't my fault Rick forgot to put in the last nail" Blaze said "I was planing on putting in a hot tube"

"I still have the scar on my leg" Amber said kicking Blaze in the leg "I was stuck in there for three day's! I hated that so much!"

"I got you everything you wanted while you were in there!" Blaze said walking over to the computer "Lis broke up with me because of that"

"That's why she broke up with you?" Amber asked looking shocked

"She thought i was cheating on her" Blaze finally manged to hook up the last wire "Now get you're butt in that vent and watch you're brother do something amazing"

The T-Rex slowly made her way over towards the Raptor's pen

"Keep those ear phone's on, Don't look back keep moving, Get to the tunnel and make sure they our safe" Blaze closed the vent and walked back over to the computer, He bent down and pulled out a panel, He dropped the wires inside the hole then jumped inside he closed the hole then hit the button allowing the two Raptor's inside he then hit the alarm closing the two raptor's in and allowing one door to open "You can stay inside or die on the other side of that door" Blaze smiled

The Two Raptor's made a break for the door when they notice the T-Rex walking towards the door full alert knowing food was inside "Have fun with him" Blaze crawled through the pipes and wire's till he was out of the pen, He made a dash run for the jungle knowing his way

Amber made it out and ran towards the building inside she found her way towards the control room, She unlocked the door and went to the tunnel

Slowly the door started to close only one claw stopped it A little hissing noise was made and a teeth being shown

* * *

Blaze made it to the tunnel leading towards the river, He put in the code and opened the door

First thing he saw was cell door's cage's and two strange looking dinosaurs "What do we have here?" Blaze held up the clip board

"Torowuerhocerias, Length:4m/ 14 feet long, Height: 1,6 m, Weight: 1 ton Mix between: Torosaurus, Placerias and Wuerhosaurus" Blaze looked at the thing "So you're genes spliced" Blaze notice more writing " Torowuerhocerias is faster than it looks and even since its a herbivore it aggressive towards humans, it can run for up to 30 km/h in full speed on open areas, goring its victim with the horns or biting with the powerfull beak" Blaze notice more

"Deinocanis, Length: 4 m, Height: 1 m, Weight: 100 kilos,Mix between Deinonychus and canine" Blaze looked at the thing, Chained "Poor thing, You look awful" Blaze looked over the note's

"The idea behind Deinocanis was to breed a hybrid that could be controlled by humans with ease but like all other experimental dinosaur hybrids deinocanis used it enhanced sense of smell and hearing to track down and hunt its creators instead of obeying them, at last 7 of the packhunters was created. Deinocanis are fast, smart and very dangerous" Blaze looked at the last cell inside the lab "Let's see who you might be"

He notice the cell was made with bullet poof glass, He notice it was chained as well "Alpha Raptor. Stronger, faster and more intelligent than a regular V, the perfect night hunter" Blaze looked at it "Hate to run into you at night"

Blaze walked over to the computer and hacked his way inside "Look's like Vlad had plan's on coming back here" He saw a list of other dinosaur's up for genes splicing "Look's like InGen tryed that but burned the jungle down killing every last one of these thing's till Vlad came along" He pulled up a file "That son of a bitch, He's trying to build some kind of the perfect animal, Ghost DNA? Weird" Blaze then stopped on one file "Water hatch huh? One way in coming into the lab with out people knowing" He got up and walked over to the Alpha Raptor "You would kill everything on this island, Yet that's why they made you"

It looked at it and it started talking "**He breed us to kill Danny Fenton, We feel so much pain"**

"You can talk!?" Blaze was freaked out

"**With the DNA of a ghost he made me, The other's can not speak for they do not have my ****intelligent's**" It said "**Do to the ghost DNA it is slowly killing us, Vlad does not know i talk nor does the scientist, I can see in you're eye's you care for living animal's, Yet you feel sad we were made like this**"

"InGen made you before, For military only" Blaze slowly walked up to the glass "You said you were in pain?"

**"Yes, The DNA used to make us, Ghost DNA it is burning inside our skin's we our use to the pain**" He looked towards the other two, Even tho he can't see them he know's there in pain "**All i wish is to die**"

"What if i can fix the pain? If i can cure you of this curse?" Blaze asked

"**There is no way you can fix this, We our forever doomed**" A tear fell "**Kill us, Take the pain away**"

Blaze walked away "I'll make a cure for you, Just for you and you're two friend's" Blaze typed away at the key's

"**Why are you doing this?**"

"Because, You were made to kill right? To kill one Danny Fenton, I'll take you to Vlad Master's the one that did this to you, Then i'll take you to an island one where you can live you're life with out human's"

"**Why would you do this for one that could be tricking you**?"

"You asked me to kill you, I would have done it too, You see i hate see animal's in pain" Blaze walked back over to the cell "If you were lying you're heart would beat a little faster and i could tell"

"**My heart beat is different then you're own**"

Blaze smiled "And yet you're heart beat on this chart was written down, how fast it beat's when you run and when you're laying down" Blaze looked back at Alpha "Yet here you are telling me you might be lying, You're trying to stop me really i can tell, So you're telling the truth"

It smiled "**You have been treating me like a human more then just an animal**"

"Animals have right's too you know" Blaze went back to the computer "So you hunt at night?"

"**Yes, Vlad thought this might have been better to hunt Danny at night with**" Alpha looked at Blaze "**He ordered to have me re-cloned, Try and make me more how do i put it**"

"Smarter? Smaller?" Blaze rolled his chair over to the cell "More under his control?"

"**He wanted chip's inside our head's, I may not be as smart as you human's are but i do know more then you think**"

"Well to me you seem to be more good then evil" Blaze said holding up a needle "Now i manged to find a way to keep you're pain at bay, I'll still work on a way to stop it for good but for now this will last 24 hour's" Blaze manged to open the cell "Mind if i stick you?"

It smiled "**You may stick me where you wish**"

Blaze walked over and stuck the needle inside "Now to get these chains off" Blaze got the chin's off and the Alpha pushed Blaze to the ground

"**You out of the human's i have met you are the smarties one i have met that really understand's me, And yet i would love to know more about you're world, To understand why you make thing's like us**" Alpha then let Blaze up

"I thought you were going to kill me there" Blaze said dusting the dirt off

"**Why? Because i knocked you down, Only trying to mess with you**" It smiled

Blaze looked at the other two "Think you can talk to them?" Blaze asked looking at Alpha

"**I can try, May i ask something?**" He looked at Blaze

"Sure, Ask away" Blaze said getting some more medicine for the two

"**How will you get these two out of here alive**?"

Blaze looked at the two "There some cage's over there, I'll knock them out and put them inside, There is a helicopter near a research center that i can load them into or i can try and take them to the dock's but T-Rex is out there waiting for whatever is moving to eat it"

"**How will you get me off this island**?"

Blaze walked over to the cell "Helicopter, You don't mind the sun do you?"

Alpha looked at Blaze "**I can handle it if that's what you mean**"

"The sun is still up in the sky, So i didn't know if you hate sun light" Blaze bent down "They won't make it"

"**What do you mean**" He asked walking up to Blaze

"Look at there mouth's green blood, They will die soon and this won't save them" Blaze lowered his head "I might as well put them down" Blaze walked back over to the table and pulled out a needle

"**Painless death**?" He asked

"This will kill them with out hurting them, It will look like they our falling asleep" Blaze put the needle on the poll, Blaze stuck the two then used this time to take some blood

"**What are you doing with their blood?**" Alpha looked at Blaze

"If i can take a look at what was killing them maybe it might be the same thing you got" Blaze then put them in his coat pocket "I'll take it to the research lap there i can run some better test's" Blaze wrapped the gun around him "We better get moving"

Alpha followed Blaze out of the building

Alpha like being around Blaze he was more nicer then any human he has ever met. He notice Blaze pulling out something out of his side "**What is that?**" He asked looking at it

"It's a walkie talkie, It will let me speak to other's who have one" Blaze looked up ahead "This is Blaze, I'm heading to the research center, Mary do you have any gun's?"

"_Yes, We have gun's, Why should we make sure there loaded?_" Mary asked

"No, Unless you see a raptor near you, Listen this is kinda hard to say but Vlad has some secret's that he doesn't want out, I have one with me, He's a raptor well a Alpha Raptor, He's not like normal Raptor's"

"_You have a Alpha what!?_" Mary yelled

"I'll try to explain when i get there for now i need you two have a loaded weapon and to keep an eye out for me and my friend" Blaze said still walking "I'm not to far for you guy's"

* * *

The tank was held high over the water, Bubble were floating around

"May i ask what you are feeding us too?" Jack asked

"Tylosaurus, It will be quick and painless" She said

"May i ask you're name, So i know who to tell God who killed me?" Jack said holding onto the bar's of the cage

"May name is Star Sorkin" Star looked down i shame

"Wait i know you!" Jack said in shock "Didn't you're mother die here?"

"She died doing what she loved!' Star yelled anger brewing up inside her "It's InGen's fult she is dead, Now i'll make sure they pay for everything they have done"

"And killing us will change that!" Danny yelled "You're more stupid then the people who made this place!"

"What would you know about this! You didn't lose you're mother to this place!" Star walked over to the cage "Don't worry i'll give you a fighting chance" She handed everyone a diving suit "Your tank's our over there"

"You'll swim for you're live's" Star said

Once they had there suit's on and were ready to swim, Star lowered them into the water the steal plate locked around the chain making sure they couldn't swim back up

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jack made a swim for it knowing they needed to make it out of here alive

Soon the Tylosaurus was after them

The Tylosaurus came swimming up to Danny it's mouth wide open the teeth sharp, Danny froze he knew this was the last of him

Sam could only watch in horror as she saw her best friend the man she love's about to die

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

If you wish to see what the Dinosaurs look like i will post links to them on my Profile page.


	4. Life Finds A Way

Jurassic Phantom

Chapter 4. Life Finds A Way

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter. I had nothing else to add to this chapter since i'm already working on something else. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

As the beast came swimming up it's teeth ready to bite into Danny when Jack pushed Danny out of the way just in time, Jack was eaten alive

They all watched in horror as it swam off, They manged to close off the gate so it won't get out,

They found their way out through the cave and out into the North Docks "I can't belive Jack did that" Sam said taking off her sucba gear

"He risked his life for us, We better not go dying on him now" Danny took off his suit and Tucker did the same

"Look were right at the north docks!" Tucker yelled running when he heard a big bang sound which made him stop in his tracks

"Don't move Tucker" They said as the T-Rex was looking for a meal

* * *

Blaze held the wench as he was working on the engine "You sure you can trust that thing?" Rick asked

"No, But i'm not going to allow InGen to get away with this" Blaze looked over the engine "I just need one more part and i'll have this old junker running again in no time"

Inside the Lab

"Alright, After running some test i have manged to find what might be causing you to feel so much pain" Mary said "It would seem your DNA can't stay steady with the Dino DNA, You would need to keep taking the shot Blaze made you till i can figure out away to stop the pain"

"I understand" He said looking towards the window

"Don't worry, Once Blaze get's that old junker running, We will get you off this island and some where you can run free and do as you wish" Mary said sitting a plate next to him "Have some steak"

He smiled and ate Mary smiled back "Do you have a name?" She asked

He thought for a moment then looked at her "They kept calling me excrement 21, Other then that i don't think i have a name"

"Do you mind if i give you name?"

"Go right ahead"

* * *

Blaze hit the switch and the blades strated to move

"YES! Go tell Mary we have power!" Blaze said with a big smile in his face

So Blaze, Mary, Rick and the Alpha Raptor inside the Helicopter and were off into the air

* * *

Danny watched as the T-Rex stood there looking at Tucker

"Danny, What is the plan?" Sam asked

"I don't know" Was all he said

The T-Rex bent down and sniffed Tucker then raised his head up as it heard the sound of a Helicopter coming towards them

"_RUN NOW YOU GUYS!_" Blaze said on the loud speakers

They took off while the T-Rex followed the heilcopter, They made it inside the gates as they closed shut

"_Jazz, Come in_" Jazz held the walki

"Jazz here"

"_Get to the boat, Have Jack take you to site B, We'll meet up there"_

Danny took the walki "Jack is dead, He didn't make it"

"_Damn it! Listen, Follow the coordinates, Can you do that?_"

"Yeah, We can do that" Danny said "What about you guys?"

"_If i were to land the T-Rex would bust through that gate and come after us, We have to get Amber, we'll meet you guys at site B_"

"Will meet you there"

Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker made there way towards the boat and set off towards site B

* * *

Blaze flew over the Raptor pen and saw Amber waiting for him, He lowered down and had Rick help Her onto the helicopter and they flew off i

"Blaze... What's with the Raptor?" Amber asked

"A long story, Don't worry he's friendly" Blaze said looking at the sky "We have a storm coming towards us, Close those doors and buckle in"

Lightning lite up across the skys and rain started to pure down

"That water is going to be ruff for them, Amber, See if you can get ahold of the coast gaurds and see if they can find them" Blaze yelled as he was trying to keep the helicopter from crashing

* * *

The Boat bounced back and forth as waves splasping onto the boat

"SAM! TUKCER! JAZZ! TIE YOURSELFS DOWN!" Danny yelled trying to stir the boat

Danny felt something hard hit him in the back of the head and he fell to the gound his head hurting, He soon heard a load scream and then darkness

* * *

_**End of Book One**_

* * *

_**What will await them on Site B? Will Danny's powers come back or will he have to keep fighting for his life?**_

_**All will be told in Jurassic Phantom The Lost world! **_

**Thanks for reading Jurassic Phantom. Jurassic Phantom The Lost World will be posted soon so keep an eye out for it.**

** /watch?v=QPt5jPS7gSA**** The Ending Music If you want to listen you can **


End file.
